A Mother's Passing
by darkyami1214
Summary: Takes place after Link rescues Ralis. Now that the young Zora is awake & has no idea that his mother is dead, so who tells him? We all know that Rutela asked Link to do so. So he does. *Link, Ralis brother/friendship* Oneshot


Hi everyone this is Sanuye(darkyami1214) here.

(Jay) Why are you writing another story when you have others to write!

(Sanuye) Hey shut up you! You're not even in this story, go back to the 5d's one!

(Jay) Pfft… whatever.

(Sanuye) Alright, now after I saw the scene in LOZ: TP Where Link goes talk to Ralis and shows him the sketch of the Reekfish, I noticed that he never said anything about his mother's death. (Even though he never speaks) Even when Queen Rutela, asked him to tell him.

So I decided to write it instead.

Alright…

I own nothing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess belongs to their rightful owners, all I own is… nothing…. Q.Q

Please Read and Review.

…

_A Mother's Passing Love_

He walked.

That's all he did walked from the Inn and to the scared Graveyard, secretly knowing there was another entrance to where he wanted to go.

"Hey wait Up!" Called another voice, he turned his head, his lime green orbs glancing back at the girl running just behind him.

Her short brown hair, bouncing a little from her running, her sandals patting against the dirt floor, causing puffs of dust to reach up from it's place up to the air, causing barely transparent clouds.

He smiled, he knew this optimistic girl help nurse him back into health, along with another girl who barely knew as Luda.

"What is it Beth?" He asked, gently.

"I wanted to know where were you going?" She asked her eyebrows reaching a little high.

"I was going to the graveyard to check on something." He said turning to his original direction.

"What's in the graveyard that you need to do?" She asked, ironically not sounding offensive.

He didn't answer, only looked up the trail. "It's just something I have to do…" Was all he said as he walked up the trail his flipper-like feet pressing against the sand and dirt as he walked up.

The girl, Beth stayed in place, placing the back of her hands on her hips looking up at the Zora, she wanted to know what he was doing, but she knew better all she did was stare up were he was going, her thoughts swimming up some guesses.

…

The Zora took note of his surrounding all around him were tomb stones, some of Humans, and the other of Zoras. He wondered what did the Zora's do here that made them take their eternal rest here. He shrugged not that he could ask anyone about it at the moment.

There his green eyes caught what he was looking for, right there a small tunnel for him to clime in through. Carefully he got to his knees and hands he crawled through the opening to the other end.

Satisfied when he saw there was water, eagerly he jumped in, the temperature was perfect for a Zora, cool, but not to cold. He splashed some on his face, soaking the dryness that was beginning to occur.

Once he was done he moved to the other side and sat for a little. He closed his eyes, remembering his mother's words from his dream. It was only just a few moments ago.

((In Dream))

The Zora looked around all there was pitch black water, not there was anything wrong with it, suddenly there was an orange glow. His eyes widened as he realized that it was a fire.

But he was in water how is fire even in it. He soon realized that he wasn't in water, he was in air.

The fire was closing in on him, securely arms warped themselves around his torso, careful not to put pressure on him, he heard an older woman call out, and small scream of girl. He opened his eyes, a young woman with red hair tied up into a pony tail sat in front of him, and younger girl, with short blond hair and eyes similar color as his, was nearby him.

(Who are they…?)

Strong winds blew against them, while a second scream cried out, as well as slashing of a sword, he moved his orbs to see who it was who did this but his face was slightly dark making it harder to see who it was, but he still managed to see his face, it was a pale caramel with golden brown hair. He could see a hint of green clothing on him, and his sapphire ocean blue eyes that almost glowed.

(Who is he…?)

Golden light covered around the Zora, as he was pulled from the whole scene up to the sky, water reached up to his ankles now, everywhere was dark, large stones where here and there, but mainly water, a grassy green land was beside him, above him the sky was like dark night, stars covered parts of it. The light was the only thing bright around him.

He moved his slender hand in front of his face, in atempt to cover his eyes, but the golden light source dimmed down, revealing a beautiful female Zora. The light traced the edges of her body, giving it a outer layer glow. She wore nothing, but her features made her look like she was wearing a night dress.

It was his mother.

"My dear Son…" She spoke her voice that of a beautiful tune of a flute under the moon.

"Mother…" He started. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I never made it to the Castle in time, I tried but…" He was interrupted.

"No need to worry my son, that does not mater now, I am here to tell you what you must do." She spoke calmly as if reading a story for her son to go sleep.

"I need you to go to the graveyard, to the sacred place of where your father now sleeps, there I want you to wait for you're savoir, our savoir." She whispered.

The younger Zora blinked in confusion. "What do you mean my savoir…?" He asked, his mother moved in closer, her identical green eyes revealing her urge to give a hug to her son.

"Do you not know, My dear Ralis… he saved you at your time of need, as well as freeing the Zoras from their Prison of Ice…" She whispered again her voice faltering.

Ralis's eyes widen, "The Zoras where trapped in Ice…!" He cried. His mother only nodded, her face tired and sad.

"The shadow beast have done this to them, trapping them under the ice, forbidding them from escaping." She said again.

The young prince was shocked, all of this happened without him knowing.

"Mother…" He tried but the older Zora Queen sadly smiled, as she approached him.  
>"My dear… it will be alright, your savoir will tell you everything about it." She spoke, as she closed her eyes embracing her son ever so tightly.<p>

"I will see you again, until then please listen to what Link has to say. I love you my dear…" She finished as she started to disappear.

"No wait mother!" He cried, but she had already left, leaving the darkness around him.

((End of Dream))

Ralis felt clear tears from his eyes falling off, he was so confused what did his mother meant?

He sighed as he stayed by his father's tomb sitting on his knees staring at it, closing his eyes, once-in-a-while praying for his people.

There was nothing else he could do, for he was only a weak Prince for his Zoras.

He certainly wasn't like his Father or his Mother, so for now all he could is pray.

For some time he stayed like that it seemed like hours that it happened, it seemed like nothing would happen, he sighed. He looked up the sky was definitely dark. He felt slightly heavy, maybe he'll do this tomorrow, he thought while he crawled out from the secret spot and moved back into the inn. Where Beth, Colin, Talo, Luda and Renado where waiting at.

"Are you alright Ralis." The older man asked, The young Zora nodded.

"I just need some rest if that's okay. He asked, everyone nodded, as the Ralis made his way up to the in and found a good bed to sleep in for the night. Once his head touched the soft pillow he instantly fell asleep.

The next morning happened the same way from yesterday, he got up, catching a quick snack to eat, then departed off to the scared graveyard. Upon getting there, he got into and stayed in the same way as he was from yesterday.

Before he knew it, a splashing sound happened his ears catching the sound, he opened his eyes, listening to someone swimming behind him. He turned his head slightly, at the corner of his eye he saw, no doubt someone was swimming towards him.

A flash of forest green clothing caught his eye. As well as slightly widening the two. It was, the same green he saw in his dream, not to long ago. What was more, his eyes where the same shade of blue he saw.

(Could this be Link…?) He asked himself.

The other male pulled himself up from the water, to the edge of the small ground; his cloths miraculously drying quickly.

Ralis smiled, he knew this was the one he was waiting for. But just to make sure,

"Is… Is your Name Link?" He asked moving a little close to the other male. Who in turn nodded.

"My mother came to me in a dream… She showed me your image. She spoke of a youth, who would save our domain and steer my fate, one named Link." He explained, the other male said nothing rather his eyes slightly wide.

"I must thank you for all that you have done." He smiled, "If there's anything I can ever do for you. Please Tell me. Please…"

Link didn't answer, the young Prince began to wonder if he even speaks at all; but he pulled from those thoughts as the one named Link brought out a paper, from his knapsack, it containing a sketch.

Ralis examined it, it looked like… "Hmm… the beast man in the snowy mountain perhaps?" He looked it over again seeing what was more in it.

"But more important is the red fish it is holding…" He thought it over, as the man in green garb moved around to a better spot.

Finally it hit him.

"It must be a reekfish. That is a rare specimen found only in the Zora village." He placed his hand on his chin. "It feeds on a valuable type of coral, and without that bait, even our best fishers cannot catch one." He said.

Curiosity got into Link's fierce blue eyes, Ralis smiled, hardly anyone he knew was really interested in learning this.

"Listen closely Link… My earring is made of this Coral, I would like to give it to you." He spoke as he pulled the medium size earring off his right ear. And handing it to Link. The green tad hero smiled, as soon as the jewelry touched his pale fingers.

Ralis turned his head, "I received it from my mother…" He noticed the small frown on the Hylian's face.

"But it is fine. I no longer need it." He spoke a small smile came to his face. As I look at you, I get a sense of my mother wanted, what I should be doing now… I will return to my village."

He spoke, as well as explaining where he could find the reekfish. The blond haired man smiled, for a second he thought the man would leave, but he didn't his face had the look of confusion.

Link looked away sighing a little, before he opened his pinkish mouth.

"Ralis…" He spoke his voice soft, yet fierce like a wolf. The young Prince heard the slight angst in his vocals, something didn't seem right.

"D-do you know what happened…?" He asked uneasy. The Prince nodded, he knew clearly about what happened to his people.

"I understand the situation Link, about my people." He spoke, but Link frowned, his eyes a slight turmoil in them.

Ralis quickly got the idea that was not what he wanting to say. Upon seeing his face he knew it wasn't good news. Suddenly the thought about his mother appeared in his head. His Lime orbs widen.

"Link…" He started, hopping what he was thinking was just a joke or a lie.

"W-what happened to my mother…?" He asked, more like whisper. At that point Link only looked away, his brows narrowing and giving any contact the Prince's eyes.

He quickly grew the idea his eyes blinking with tears, gasping noises coming from his mouth. He should have known…

He should have known… if his mom comes in his dreams and giving a talk to him like that, he should have known she died.

Not much later he felt strong, yet comforting arms around him, one hand behind his back, rubbing his skin in a comforting manner. He made no resistance as he bent his head to the other teen shoulder, letting the salty tears hit and soak the green fabric.

"It alright…" The other whispered, after some moments the Zora relaxed his eyes still red from crying.

He knew he had to be strong about it… now that his mother is gone, he's going to have to take charge over the Zoras, and for that he must be like his father strong and proud.

But… if only it was easy…

Link used his thumb to wipe a tear off the other's face, it surprised him a little but, Link was only trying to be a caring brother-like person to him, at the moment. So he didn't stop him.

"Thank you…" He whispered. The other smiled.

"I know what you're going through." He spoke, this caught the attention of the Prince.

"You do…?" He asked.

Link nodded. "Except I don't even know who my real parents are." He said. Ralis looked down in sympathy for the other. For time he knew his Dad for 6 years before he left and another 7 with his Mom. Link didn't even know them at all.

"You don't…? He asked. Again the other nodded.

"I knew them only by my friends, and caretakers. Rusle told me, he and my dad where great swordsmen before long they where attacked bulblin. My father ended up dying from the attack." Ralis noticed Link wincing a little on that particular sentence.

"My mother then eventually died later on when I was only two. She died from a Heart attack."

He explained looking away, his face strict and angry, not that Ralis could blame him. He never got to know his own flesh and blood. That had to be hard, to not to know them.

"I'm sorry…" he said placing a slippery hand on his shoulder, Link looked back at him, smiling in gratitude.

"It's alright…" He spoke. For another moment they stayed like that, before then, Link looked back the Zora Prince.

"Maybe I should be going back then, I need to catch that Reekfish and check out what was going on." He spoke, he started to move, but the Prince placed a hand on him. Link looked back at him in surprise. A smile plastered his face.

"I'll go with you." He said, "But I would like to thank the people who helped me out here, getting me back in health first." He spoke, trying to sound proud and royal. Which earned him a good chuckle from his savoir.

Link for the billionth time nodded as they made it back to Kakariko village giving their thanks and explaining almost everything to them, much to Beth surprise about finding out who Ralis really is.

The two nodded as they gone back to the Grave yard and to the scared place, quickly putting on his Zora armor, which he received from Queen Rutela, Link and Ralis jumped in and moving through the second secret entrance to Lake Hylia.

Ralis smiled, it been a while since he has, but he knew everything will be alright. And he going to make sure of it.

…

There you have it, I tried to make it as I could, sorry if it's crappy; But I'm trying, I know the whole Ralis coming along with Link didn't happen, but again this is Fanfiction where pretty much anything is possible. XD

So yeah… anyways please Review Nicely.


End file.
